


Catch a tiger by the tail

by LlamaCow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Is Soonyoung a furry?, M/M, established Soonwoo, horanghae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: Wonwoo walked into his bedroom to discover his boyfriend standing in the middle of it. Phone in hand. Wonwoo's phone.“What the fuck is this?” Soonyoung asked, the anger clear in his voice.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 28
Kudos: 118
Collections: Challenge 2: Betrayal





	Catch a tiger by the tail

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo...I voted for the betrayal theme because I love me some good angst, but somehow this happened.

“What are you doing?” Wonwoo asked when he walked into his bedroom and found his boyfriend standing in the middle of it. “And what’s with the outfit?”

Soonyoung turned around with a phone in his hand. Wonwoo’s phone. “What the fuck is this?” He asked, the anger clear in his voice, and held it up.

Wonwoo frowned and looked at him instead of at the screen. “Are you going through my phone?”

“Explain to me why you have all these pictures!” Soonyoung ignored the other man’s question and took a step forward, shoving the phone in Wonwoo’s face.

“How about you first explain to me why you think it’s okay to go through my phone!” He yanked the phone from his hands.

“I was going to take a hot picture of myself and set it as your background!”

Wonwoo raised one eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. “Is that why you’re wearing a mesh top and tiger ears?”

“Well, excuse me for wanting to look nice for you! I  _ clearly _ made a mistake of what you’re into. Judging from all those pictures you have.”

“What is the big deal here? So I have a folder of you as hamsters. I just think it’s cute. Although I don’t think you’re cute at all right now.”

“Are you the one who voted  _ hamster _ on that poll I sent to the group chat the other day?” Soonyoung waved an accusatory finger at him.

“Soon, babe, what does it even matter? Don’t you think you’re overreacting?”

“It matters because I thought you had my back!”

“I just think the hamster is more ‘ _ you’ _ .”

A loud gasp shot through the tension filled air. “You take that back!”

“No. You have no right to be mad at me in the first place! You’re the one who-!”

“I don’t need this.” Soonyoung walked past Wonwoo and headed towards the door.

“Where are you going?”

“To Jeonghan! At least he’s supportive.”

“Of what exactly? Your fursona? Give me a break. All I hear lately is  _ horanghae _ this  _ horanghae _ that. I get that you like it, but does freaking EVERYTHING you do and say have to involve tigers!?”

The door closed with a bang. Wonwoo let out a long sigh and let himself sink down onto his bed. He opened his phone’s gallery and saw the pictures Soonyoung had taken of himself before finding the hamster pictures. He did look hot.

* * * 

Jeonghan peeled his eyes open when he felt the mattress dipping under the weight of another person. “What’s wrong?” He mumbled when he saw Soonyoung’s pouty face.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. I just had a fight with Wonwoo.”

“It’s okay. I was only taking a nap.” He lifted up the corner of his blanket and let his friend crawl underneath. “What happened?”

Soonyoung huffed out a breath through his nose. “He  _ knows _ I’ve been working so hard to transform from the cute little hamster image to a fierce tiger. I don’t want people to think I’m cute and fluffy. I want them to think I’m sexy and powerful. Him especially. But he just- He doesn’t-” Unable to find the words to bring his emotions into spoken language he groaned in frustration and wrapped himself around Jeonghan’s arm.

“Not sure if you want to hear this right now, but Wonwoo just sent me a text...”

“What does that traitor have to say?”

“He said to tell you that once you’re ready to apologize to him for going through his phone, he’ll be in his room.” Jeonghan put his phone down and stared at Soonyoung who cast his eyes down. “You went through his phone?”

“I only wanted to surprise him with a hot picture of me!” He chewed on his bottom lip. “And then I got curious.”

“So you went through his phone?”

“Not to check on him! I didn’t look at his messages or anything! I just- And then I found out he has a whole folder of me and hamsters. I mean, what the fuck.”

“You got upset with him for thinking the comparison between you and hamsters is cute? You do know that you yourself used to always draw hamsters and what not?”

“So you think I’m overreacting too?”

“I think you have a boyfriend who thinks you’re so cute he has a whole folder dedicated to it and maybe now thinks you don’t trust him seeing as he caught you snooping.”

* * *

“So…” Soonyoung stood in front of Wonwoo, who was staring up from the edge of his bed, and fumbled with the hem of his sexy shirt. “...I’m sorry for snapping at you and I shouldn’t have gone through your photos.”

Wonwoo sighed and stood up. He took hold of his boyfriend’s cheeks with both hands.“Thank you for apologizing.  _ Horanghae _ .” He pressed a soft kiss lightly on his lips. “Now, do you still have those tiger ears?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I thought I’d give you the chance to prove to me just how much of a tiger you are.”

* * *

“Why are you out here?” Seungkwan asked when he arrived home and found Chan sitting outside in the hallway with his laptop.

“Just waiting for them to be done. I couldn’t deal with the noise.”

“Are Soon and Won fighting again or something?”

“No. Worse.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened. “Are they breaking up?”

“No. They’re doing it. Loudly. I get that they’ll sometimes have sex or whatever, but I really wish they’d warn people before they jump each other.”

“Don’t be like that. It’s sweet.”

“Sweet!? What’s sweet about Wonwoo saying ‘ _ Oh yeah, do me tiger’? _ Followed by Soon’s loud growling. Traumatizing is what I’d call that.”

Seungkwan scrunched up his nose and sat down next to him. “I guess I’ll wait out here with you. Isn’t Jeonghan home too?”

“That guy will sleep through anything. Even tiger sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDEK
> 
> (Title from the saying "To catch/have a tiger by the tail" It doesn't *really* apply here, but since Soon got caught going through Won's phone I think it sort of works. Also, I hate coming up with titles, haha)
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated <3


End file.
